


Out For A Night On The Town

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dates, Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every date brings an opportunity for a new experience, a new adventure, a new story to tell. Some dates are memorable, some are simple, but all are special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out For A Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts).



> A collection of both old and new drabbles of various couples in multiple fandoms focusing on events leading up to dates the characters have gone out on as well as actually parts of the dates they're on.

  
**Visceral Reaction**  
Star Trek: Alternate Original Series/Sherlock  
_Khan Noonien Singh/Molly Hooper_   


He had only agreed to this because it would make her happy, and she had agreed that when it was over they could come home and she would be at his mercy afterward, letting him be in control of how the rest of their evening played out. He cared little for art and the snobby, snotty people who seemed to inhabit the art galleries she occasionally pulled him into to look at the various things in them. He hated their superior attitudes. They certainly did not deserve to have the ‘holier than thou’ attitudes they possessed.

He had to admit, though, the art on the walls tonight was not too bad. It seemed dark and primal, rather fierce and foreboding. It was appealing to him in a way that most of what she took him to see was not. And seeing her in her black dress, hair down and swept to the side, spilling across her shoulder, he felt a primal urge towards her. He might have to see if there were more places like this, more exhibits like this that she would be interested in. He supposed a reaction like this to something like the art would be mutually beneficial to both of them.

  
**Bets**  
Once Upon A Time  
_August Booth/Emma Swan_   


She had lost a bet. August and her had made a stupid bet, with stupid terms, and she had lost. He had picked her outfit out himself, and when she saw the slinky black halter dress she groaned. He’d also picked out heels. The last time she had dressed like this was to take down that scumbag bounty on her twenty-eighth birthday. And she had felt not very sexy that evening. Oh, she knew she _looked_ sexy, but she didn’t _feel_ it. It had just been another piece of bait.

Tonight, though, when she zipped up the dress and slipped into the heels, she actually did feel kind of sexy. She wasn’t expecting much from August; after all, she was still kind of new at this dating thing and the fact he’d managed to get her into this dress meant that he had won over her and that still kind of rubbed her the wrong way.

When she answered her door and saw him standing there in a nice cut suit, she blinked. He cleaned up nice, actually. Probably just as much as she did, judging from his widened eyes and slightly slack jaw.. He was actually speechless. And she grinned at him, taking advantage of it. “Come on in,” she said. “I still need to grab my purse.”

“You look…” he said. “Wow. Just…wow.”

She blushed slightly. “You don’t look that bad yourself, August.” She grabbed her purse from the table. “So what’s the plan for the night?”

“Dinner,” he said. “A walk. And after that, I don’t know.”

“Well, maybe you’ll get a little lucky tonight,” she said.

He blinked, and then a wide grin spread across his face. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Come on then, sexy. This will probably be the only time you get to see me in a dress.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” he said, reaching over for her hand. “Let’s go pain the town red, shall we?”

She laughed and squeezed his hand. “All right. Let’s go.”

  
**Of Hair Ties And Butterflies**  
Doctor Who  
_Rory Williams/Amy Pond_   


He'd always loved her hair. He loved it when she wore it up, though. There was something about watching the high ponytail bounce up and down, to and fro, that got his attention. From the moment he met her as a young lad to now, it was his favorite way to see her. She didn't wear it up so much anymore. Now it was lose and down past her shoulders, like cascading rivers of fire. He'd run his hands through it when they were asleep in bed, let the silky strands fall around his fingers. He never pulled it, never clenched it in his fist, but he loved touching it.

After Mels regenerated into River, there was an air about Amy, one of sadness and sorrow that hadn't been there when they were still looking for baby Melody. It was as though she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent that transformation into River, no way she'd find Melody as a child to hold in her arms and raise. She would be this weapon, who would kill the Doctor with poison from the Judas tree on her lips.

But she was also the woman who would give her remaining regenerations to the Doctor to save him, and Rory reminded her of that fact. Because she was still Melody then, not the self-assured River they knew she'd grow up to be. Melody could have run, could have saved herself. But she went back for her parents, and then gave up something tremendous for a man she'd tried to kill only a half hour before. That was the daughter they could be proud of.

So as Amy healed the wounds inside her heart, he broached an idea to the Doctor, asked if there was any planet he knew with butterflies, hundreds and hundreds of butterflies. He knew that as a child Amy had loved to try and catch butterflies in the spring, tried to hatch them from caterpillars. They were a symbol of beauty and innocence, and he wanted her to feel those emotions again. The Doctor said to leave it to him, and Rory waited.

When the TARDIS doors opened and they walked into a world filled with butterflies of every shape and color, Amy was transfixed in wonder. The Doctor pushed and he pulled and then she was out among them, butterflies landing all about her. He handed her a piece of ribbon to pull her hair up, and when she was done he watched her walk with a merry step into the field, cavorting with the butterflies, and knew that she would have more peace tonight than she had had since Berlin. And that was all that mattered to him.

  
**New Traditions**  
Sherlock  
_Mycroft Holmes/Anthea_   


She knew Mycroft preferred the Diogenes Club. And she could quite easily sneak in there if she needed to. The men might put up a _bit_ of a fuss but really, they were all a bit stuffy anyway. They needed a little something to liven them up every once in a while. So she had been quite surprised to find the gilt invitation to Milk  & Honey on her desk one day, as well as the surprise appointment at the salon and spa and the very swank cocktail dress laid out for her on their bed when she returned home, especially as Mycroft was nowhere to be seen.

She arrived at the club in the rather classy yet sexy red number before being escorted to one of the more intimate booths to find Mycroft there. She gave him a curious look and he raised a glass. “I thought, perhaps, it might be nice to take my wife out every once in a while, to someplace exclusive, starting with the anniversary of the day she agreed to consider a more than professional relationship with me.”

She grinned at that before slipping into the seat beside him and leaning over to give him a very warm kiss. Most people would say her husband didn’t have a heart. Most people, she would say, didn’t know her husband very well at all. When she pulled away she looked at him with love and warmth in her eyes as she moved her hand to his thigh. “I think that is a very lovely gesture, Mycroft. And I think that tonight, we’ll have quite the celebration.” The grin on his face told her that this was, perhaps, going to be an anniversary they’d celebrate every year.

  
**Airplanes In The Night Sky Like Shooting Stars**  
Bleach  
_Uryuu Ishida/Inoue Orihime_  


“Make a wish!”

Ishida was pulled up close to Orihime's side by her sudden stop and the fact that she grabbed his arm as he continued to walk her home. He turned to look at her, and saw he face turned up to the sky, a look of pure joy on her face. He glanced up and saw her looking at the sky. “It's an airplane,” he said, hating to point it out because he didn't want to see that expression go away. It had been a very long time since he had seen it.

“Well, airplanes at night are kind of like stars,” she said. “Maybe they'll take your wish faster because they won't crash on Earth or burn up in space.” She looked at him, a wide smile on her face. “Make a wish, Ishida-kun?”

“I'll make one,” he said with a nod.

“I wish I can get to see a meteor shower, and have hundreds of stars fall so I can make hundreds of wishes,” she said, shutting her eyes. “I have so many things to wish for, and not just for me, but for everyone I know.”

He looked at her, then took her hand off his arm. She opened her eyes, a disappointed look on her face, until he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Then that radiant joyful expression settled on her face again. “I don't need a wish,” he said quietly.

“But if you had one?” she asked, stepping closer and squeezing his hand.

“That I had more nights like this with you,” he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead lightly. When he pulled away he saw the peaceful look on her face and knew once again that letting his feelings be known was the best decision he had ever made.

  
**Sweets For My Sweet**  
Marvel Cinematic Universe  
_Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov_  


She had studied him well. Most would assume so she could find weaknesses, find a way to manipulate him, but it was more because he intrigued her. He was such a _good_ man, so kind and thoughtful and…good. He was just such an anomaly in this era and it was baffling, but she liked him. She liked being around him. Liked the way he made her feel.

At some point in their muddled partnership, from teammates to acquaintances to friends to partners they became more than that. The things she had learned became put to use to treat him well, to show she cared. Like tonight. Even though there was no need to make DC their home base, they were drawn back there. It seemed to have become home for some reason. And after another fruitless search for Bucky, she’d said it was ice cream night and kidnapped him to Thomas Sweet in Georgetown, watched him as he relaxed as he inhaled the scent of baked goods and chocolate and his eyes lit up at the sweets all around him. Yes, indulging his sweet tooth had been the right move.

And now they were walking down Wisconsin Avenue, with Steve enjoying his cone of double scooped chocolate ice cream while she had her bowl of French kiss topped with hot fudge, nuts and whipped topping, letting the dark chocolate raspberry mousse with bittersweet chocolate chips play on her tongue. Steve had even splurged on truffles for her, as thanks for bringing him out, for not letting him sink into a funk, and she knew that even though it wasn't much of a date night, it had served its purpose well enough.

  
**Drawn Like A Fish To Food**  
Sherlock/Doctor Who  
_Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond_  


She watched him stare at the fish and smiled to herself. There were aquariums on Earth, of course, but the aquariums in space…well, those were always full of wonders. But for some reason Sherlock was always drawn to fish from Earth. There could be any number of exotic fish from all over any number of galaxies and Sherlock would want to look at the koi pond first.

After a moment she slipped her hand in his. “Are you ready to move on to the Flying Fish from Ember?” she asked with a smile. He turned his attention away from the hundreds of koi in the pond and then nodded and her smiled widened and she led him away. Sherlock Holmes, the galaxy’s only consulting detective, and the biggest koi fan in the world. She hoped he never changed.


End file.
